Rendering structured Web content, such as HyperText Markup Language (HTML) and Cascading Style Sheet (CSS) content using a Web browser, typically involves processing a structured document including markup to ascertain the layout of the content so that it can be presented by the Web browser. However, due to the many different fonts, characters, symbols, and so forth that can be displayed, as well as the different sizes for such fonts, characters, symbols, and so forth, it can be difficult to obtain a well-balanced layout of the content if displaying the content across multiple columns.